Alice of Human Sacrifice
by yuugi arry
Summary: Songfic using the Rugrat characters. Song byThe Vovaloids. I own none of this. If this works it would be the first story I ever posted by my self and will literally love the ffmobile change forever.


First Alice

Kimi smiled as she lay on her bed looking at her new tattoo, a spade from a deck of cards. She was on her stomach, feet in the air, and holding a phone to her ear with her left hand.

"Yeah! It's just like the ones on the cards- not the ace that's too fancy and would hurt too much, but like on the two- only it's red and takes up most of my hand... Yeah Chuckie's here..." She sighed. "Okay Tommy, I'll see you tomorrow." She got of the bed and went to Chuckie's room. After relinquishing the phone a little reluctantly she said good night and went to sleep. After ten minutes her eyes fluttered open and she saw a purple and pink spiral on her wall.

Angry at being woken but curious as to what it could be, she slowly walked over and looked into the middle before she blinked in confusion. There- tight dab in the middle-was a porthole that lead to another world with a checkered floor.

Saying a quick prayer she grabbed hold of her katana and bravely entered the world.

She was careful as she walked, not from fear, but from a strange feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and stood on end. Her arms and legs had pin prickling goosebumps all over them. Her stomach felt as though it was trying to tie itself in knots. She could tell she was being followed.

She was being followed by something dangerous. Possibly deadly.

Well if this world wanted to be deadly she would be deadly back.

After a minute of walking she started to meet the creachers of this wondrous land. She treated them all the same. The first one she'd met had scared her, and she slashed its head off. As soon as she saw what she did, she had felt a strange feeling in her brain. As though something had changed.

The second creacher was a rabbit a few feet ahead of her. She had smirked as she slid her katana threw its heart and continued on her way. After that it was a game. How many things can she cut down? And how much blood could she spill?

She laughed an unhumorous laugh as she cut a tree and rose bush with her blade. There was a darkened forest ahead of her and she wanted to go in.

So Kimi relaxed her grip and entered the trees.

She made her own trail as she went, never hesitant about her moves. She created a path of blood to follow if she got lost, she kept her guard up, and she kept going straight. It was that simple to her.

"Alice, Alice, rests in bed. Tick tock, tick tock, then she's dead. Alice, Alice, precious doll. Ten more minutes 'til you fall." Voices began to whisper through the trees, starting slow and gaining speed, blending together and becoming slightly deranged sounding.

Kimi ignored the whispered warnings, favoring instead to kill a deer and walk on. She didn't know any Alices after all.

"Alice, Alice, rests in bed. Tick tock, tick tock, then she's dead. Alice, Alice, precious doll. Five more minutes 'til you fall."

She had forgotten the voices by 'eight more minutes 'til [Alice will] fall' but now, she began to think about the words. She had yet to meet another human in the forest- and she had traveled deep into it- but the trees were saying Alice will die in here, for the middle was still a day and a half's walk, and the voice was addressing someone near, because they had been following her.

Following her.

"Alice, Alice, rests in bed. Tick tock, tick tock, then she's dead. Alice, Alice, precious doll. Ten more seconds 'til you fall."

She was Alice!

Just as she reached that conclusion she was grabbed by angry hands.

Her sword was taken away and she was caged. Angry creachers stood around her. Flowers and birds, walruses and flying rocking horses, butterflirs with buttered bread for wings.

"Is this the girl?"

"Sin in body and blood"

"What do we do with her?"

"Lock her up and give the key to the Jabberwocky?"

"Kill her with her own blade?"

"No. We shall keep her here until morning. If the girl lives through the night then we shall release her back into her world and she shall never enter Wonderland again. Now who suggested giving the key to the Jabberwocky?"

"I did! I did!"

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I don't know."

Kimi laughed, again she laughed the laugh of a mad man, but no one cared enough to notice as they walked away from the crazy woman.

The next day,Kimi battered by the angry creatures,was brought out of the forest and thrown, cage and all, back into the portal.

Kimi's eyes opened slowly before wincing closed as sun flickered through the window. Slowly sitting up she found her muscles sore, as though she'd been in the same position for a month, and her pink walls were white. Then she noticed the tubes and needles connected to her and machines.

She looked around and saw her family asleep with dried tears on their faces. A jacket had been draped over her brother's shoulders like a blanket as he slept next to her on a wooden chair. Tommy Pickles sat in a corner, scribbling something onto paper, Chuckie's math book open on a table next to him. She wondered if he had even slept that night.

"Hey Kimi." He greeted. She saw tears in his eyes, but he ignored them. He picked up a bottle labeled: Tomas Pickles. Underneath that: Prozac 80mg. He removed a pill and swallowed it with a sip of water before putting the work away and walking to Chuckie.

She smiled. "Hey." Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

Tommy put some books and paper in his back pack and took the jacket from Chuckie, shaking his shoulders.

"She's awake," Tommy mumbled in the ginger's hair, "so say hi when you get up."

Chuckie ended up sleeping another five minutes before he seemed to register what Tommy had said.

"Kimi?"

"Hii." She nodded. "Ganki disu ka?"

"Too tiered for that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like Fifi ate me and spit me out."

"You look like it."

"I've been here fir two me a break."

"What's Prozac?"

"Where'd you see that?"

"Tommy had some."

"Oh. It's an antidepressant. He's been put threw a lot."

"Like?"

"Ask him. All I know is that he needs me."

"Orokana shōnen."

"Kimi."

"Stupid boy. He shouldn't let it get to him."

Chuckie laughed as he squeezed his sister's hand.

Kimi tried to keep a smile, but couldn't suppress the shiver as a crow spoke to her. It's scratchy warning clear in her mind.

"Alice, Alice, rests in bed. Tick tock, tick tock, then she's dead. Alice, Alice, precious doll. Ten more weeks 'til you fall."

Quickly, Kimi looked to her brother, who didn't seem to notice the raven, and sighed.

She never wanted to go back to Wonderland.

Okay. I'll update this if I get 10 reviews.


End file.
